disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey Mouse (TV series)
Mickey Mouse is an Emmy award-winning American series of animated shorts created by Disney Television Animation. It features classic characters Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy and Pluto in contemporary settings such as Paris and New York. The series has the slapstick feel of classic Mickey Mouse shorts, as well as placing the titular character in humorous situations that showcase his pluck and rascality along with his long-beloved charm and good hearted-ness. It is being executive produced and directed by Emmy Award-winning artist Paul Rudish, known for his work on Cartoon Network series such as Dexter's Laboratory ''and ''The Powerpuff Girls. It was announced at Disney's upfront meeting on March 12, 2013 and premiered on June 28 on Disney Channel. Voice Cast Main *Chris Diamantopoulos as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck Recurring *Jim Cummings as Pete *Corey Burton as Ludwig Von Drake *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck Addtional voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Gubbles, Cat *Don Cherry as Hockey Game Announcer (Bad Ear Day) *Fred Tatasciore *Paul Rudish *Brian George *Aaron Springer *Terry Fator *Betty White Episodes Season One #''No Service'' #''Yodelberg'' #''Croissant de Triomphe'' #''New York Weenie'' #''Tokyo Go'' #''Stayin' Cool'' #''Gasp!'' #''Panda-monium '' #''Bad Ear Day'' #''Ghoul Friend'' #''Dog Show'' #''O Sole Minnie'' #''Potatoland'' #''Sleepwalkin''' #''Flipperboobootosis'' #''Tapped Out'' #''Third Wheel'' #''The Adorable Couple'' Season Two #''Cable Car Chaos'' #''Fire Escape'' #''Eau de Minnie'' #''O Futebol Classico'' #''Down the Hatch'' #''Goofy's Grandma'' #''Captain Donald'' #''Mumbai Madness'' #''The Boiler Room'' #''Space Walkies'' #''Mickey Monkey'' # Clogged # Goofy's First Love # Doggone Biscuits # Workin' Stiff # Al Rojo Vivo # Bottle Shocked # A Flower for Minnie # Bronco Busted Season Three # Coned! '' # ''One Man Band # Wish Upon a Coin # Movie Time # Shifting Gears # Black and White # ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! # Wonders of the Deep # Road Hogs # No # Roughin' It # Dancevidaniya # Couple Sweaters # Turkish Delights Gallery 131597_0235_ful.jpg|Mickey whistling in "No Service" Nfvbbbb.jpg|Mickey in Tokyo Go imagengvvd.jpg|Cast of main characters Bbvn.jpg|Mickey yodeling image n gbbb.jpg|Minnie in Yodelberg imagecvvfbfb.jpg|A screenshot from Yodelberg. 132492_0047_ful.jpg|Mickey & Minnie in "New York Weenie". Mm2013.jpg|5 poses of Mickey. Mickeyart plutositting turn final.jpg|5 poses of Pluto. Dd2013.jpg|2 poses for Donald Duck in Mickey's shorts, shoes, and gloves Mmd2013.jpg|5 poses for Minnie Mouse Yold.jpg MickeyArt.jpg|Mickey Mouse MinnieArt.jpg|Minnie Mouse Mickey-mouse-2013.jpg D436d4053bec5dc1ee5959a884dc623af3698f16.jpg MickeyIcon.jpg MinnieIcon.jpg DonaldIcon.jpg|Donald Duck DaisyIcon.jpg|Daisy Duck GoofyIcon.jpg|Goofy PlutoIcon.jpg|Pluto Pete2013.jpg|Pete MickeyVideo.png Disney_Mickey_Mouse,_Vol._1.jpg|iTunes cover Donald Duck.jpg 680x478.jpg wheres_my_mickey_disney_event5.jpg|Where's My Water? presents: Where's My Mickey? 937cf70124e131aa6fb74abf140ff202d3876951.jpg|''Croissant de Triomphe'' AngryGoofy.png|''No Service'' Comiczone.jpg|Four of the shorts, "No Service", "Yodelberg", "Croissant de Triomphe" and "Stayin' Cool", adapted in the Disney Comic Zone Summer 2013 Special. MickeyMouseSeason1DVD.jpg|Season One DVD cover Imgad.jpg Goofy outfit (2013).png Screenshot 2015-11-26-22-43-08.png External links *Review of "Croissant de Triomphe" at FLIP animation magazine *WikiMouse, the Disney Mickey Mouse Wiki *http://www.therotoscopers.com/2013/06/25/disney-shorts-debut-with-new-voice-for-mickey-mouse/ * Mickey Mouse at Big Cartoon DataBase Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Animated television series Category:Television series by Disney Category:2010s American television series Category:Emmy Award winning television series Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Short Series